


Things Just Work Out In The End

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Harry, Dorcas and Mary adopt Pansy, Everythings the same except Harry goes to Sirius instead of the Dursley’s, Indian Harry Potter, It’s basically focused on the two taking care of Harry, Lily and James Die, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read, POC Harry Potter, Sirius gets Harry when Lily and James die, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Basically instead of Petunia getting Harry, Sirius does and he and Remus go through five years of taking care of him.





	Things Just Work Out In The End

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

One Year and Three Months Old

  
Sirius wakes to the sound of furious knocking, somewhere in his mind he knows he should get up but the bed’s so warm and he’s so comfortable where he is. He rolls over and tries to ignore the knocking but it just becomes more insistent and louder, harder to ignore. Sirius peels an eye open to look at his alarm clock which blinks red at him angrily, it’s four in the morning who could possibly be wanting him at this hour? The man rolls out of bed and shoves his feet into his slippers before grabbing his dressing gown, he makes his way into the open living room and to the door where he looks through the peephole, he sees messy golden brown hair and immediately opens the door.

“Moony?” Remus turns to look at Sirius, tears streaking his face.

“Sirius, I,” A cry interrupts what Remus is saying and Sirius looks down at his folded arms where a child is swaddled tightly in a constellation patterned blanket.

“Remus,” Sirius can’t find his words.

“Lily and James, they’re, I, _he_ came,” Remus sobs and Sirius can’t think, can’t speak because his brains trying to wrap around what Remus has just told him.

The kid cries and Sirius tugs Remus inside because it’s too damn cold out there. Sirius shuts the door and shuffles Remus to the dingy lounge and forces him to sit.

“Remus, how did it happen? I thought,” Remus rocks the baby, who Sirius only now realises is Harry.

“We all thought Sirius, we all thought _he_ wouldn’t come for them, someone told _him_ where they were,” Sirius knew that there was a mole, it had a been a topic of interest for a while until it died down when no one could figure out who it was.

“Do you want some tea Moony?” Because that’s all Sirius can ask because he’s not ready to ask the other morbid questions that are playing on his mind.

“That would be nice, yes,” Sirius stands from the lounge, knees wobbly and weak from shock but he tells himself to walk to the kitchen and make a pot of herbal tea, somewhere in the back of his head a woman’s voice who oddly sounds like McGonagall is telling him to make herbal tea because it’s good for helping with grief.

The blue patterned teapot is filled with a draw-bag full of herbal tea and hot water, Sirius lets it steep while he searches for his teacups that were a gift from Remus after he complained about drinking from a mug, once the cups are found he pours equal amounts into the porcelain cups he takes both out to the living room and places Remus’ on the table.

“Thanks Pads,” Sirius sips from his cup, nose crinkling at the taste of the herbal tea.

“Here let me take Harry,” Remus is almost hesitant to hand the toddler over but relents when Sirius tells him it’s okay. Sirius takes the small child in his arms, just like Lily had taught him and makes sure to support his head.

“I can’t believe this is really happening, I can’t believe they’re gone, they didn’t deserve this,” Remus takes his cup and drinks down the warm tea.

“I know,” Sirius still doesn’t know what to say, how to comfort Remus like he knows he should.

It’s quiet as Remus finishes his tea, he leans back into the lounge and looks at Sirius.

“They found Lily by Harry’s cot, he saw her die Sirius,” Sirius looks down at the sleeping baby, he looks so much like James already.

“He’s young, he won’t remember anything.”

It’s back to the quiet and Sirius knows he should ask why Remus has Harry but decides to leave that to another day, Remus looks wrecked and probably needs to sleep.

“Re, you should go have a rest, I’ll look over Harry,” Remus blinks a few times as if he’s just realising how tired he is, he yawns before nodding.

“Mind if I crash in your bed?” Sirius shakes his head and Remus stands from the lounge, all long legs, then walks off in the direction of Sirius’ bedroom.

“Guess it’s just you and I for now buddy,” Sirius talks to Harry even though the boy is asleep and can’t hear him.

Sirius flicks on the telly and turns it down low and watches pictures flash before him, not really retaining what’s going on. He rocks Harry when needed and even dozes off after a while, only to jolt awake when Harry fusses.

(X) One Year and Three Months Old

Sirius wakes to the sound of crying and sits up to find Harry sitting on his stomach red eyed and snotty. Sirius must of finally fallen asleep, he rubs his eyes and picks Harry up rocking the toddler to soothe him, Sirius has no idea what he’s doing and he knows Harry’s suffering because of it.

“Hey Harry, it’s okay, it’s alright little man,” Sirius stands from the lounge and bounces the crying child in his arms trying his best to get him to settle down.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Sirius startles at the sleep addled voice, he turns to look at Remus who is scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“Well let me see you do better,” Remus takes Harry from his arms and immediately the child calms.

Sirius’ face comforts into betrayal.

“It’s not that hard, you’re just too rough,” Remus tells him, Sirius scoffs.

“Okay whatever, I’m not gonna get into this with you because I’m just happy he’s quiet,” Sirius sees the corner of Remus’ mouth tilt up and can’t help but smile himself.

“He’s probably hungry Padfoot, do you have any stuff left over from when… from when Lily and James were last over?” The man can see the pain behind Remus’ eyes, it hurts his chest.

“I’ll check, if not I’ll pop down to the shops,” Sirius leaves the two to search the kitchen for anything that would be suitable for Harry’s needs.

He finds some still in date squeeze packets that are suppose to be custard and strawberries, they’ll have to do.

“Hey Re, I found some jelly stuff, I think,” Sirius walks out to the living room and almost drops the food.

Remus is standing in the middle of the living room, Harry cuddled up to his shoulder swaying side to side while singing. Sirius’ knees grow weak.

“What were you saying Sirius?” Remus’ moss green eyes flick up to him, waiting for an answer.

“Uh, I found food,” Sirius shakes the packs in his hand and Remus nods, he sits down on the lounge and Sirius follows suit. He opens one of the packets and hands it to Remus who in turn sits Harry on his lap.

Harry looks up at the men with wide bottle green eyes, his eyelashes are still slightly tacky and his cheeks are ruddy.

“Okay Harry, we’ve got food for you,” Remus puts the little nozzle between Harry’s lips and squeezes a little of the jelly into his mouth.

Harry’s nose bunches and his brows furrow, Sirius thinks for a moment that Harry is going to throw a fit but he doesn’t and just grabs the packet and tries to squeeze it more.

“Slow down bud, you’ll make a mess,” Sirius tells the small boy, smiling when babbles at him angrily.

Harry eats happily and finishes the first packet in under ten minutes, after some belly rubs to make sure he doesn’t get sick Remus instructs for Sirius to move the coffee table and lay down Harry’s blanket.

“He needs tummy time,” Remus says like Sirius knows what that means.

Sirius does it anyway and preens when Remus jokingly calls him a good boy. Harry wiggles when Remus puts him on his tummy and squeals happily.

“You want some coffee or tea?” Sirius asks as he makes his way back into the kitchen because he sure as hell needed some caffeine right about now.

Remus joins him in the kitchen, eyeing Harry from where he leans against the kitchen bench.

“I’ll put a pot on in a minute,” Remus murmurs, mind somewhere else.

Sirius flips his kettle on and waits for the water to boil, he drops a teaspoon of coffee into the mug that Lily made him and pours the hot water in when is finished boiling.

“We should talk about this,” Sirius motions to Harry over the counter.

“This is a little gift from the Potters when they named you Godfather,” Remus walks to the tea pot in the sink and washes it out, he runs hot water over the draw-bag before reaching to the cabinet above that’s filled with his teas that Sirius always keeps stocked.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that when Prongs said I could be his Godfather that meant that when they died Harry would go to me?” Remus nods, hands moving to make his tea as if on autopilot.

“Correct, when you agreed to be his Godfather you became his legal guardian when they died,” Remus pours the rest of Sirius boiled water into the tea pot and drops the draw-bag in to steep.

“I’m not ready to be a parent,” Sirius tells him.

“Well you have no choice, Harry has nowhere else to go, Lily made it clear she didn’t want her family having him, she wanted James’ family to have him and you’re it,” Remus takes a sip of his tea, Sirius can smell it from over here and it smells of rose and raspberry.

“Oh Merlin this is going way to fast, my head is spinning,” Sirius leaves his coffee and takes a seat back on the lounge, his attention on Harry who is staring up at him.

“Listen Sirius, I know this isn’t the greatest situation but you’re all he’s got, so you need to get out of your own head for a second and think about him and not yourself,” Sirius looks up at Remus, he frowns at him.

“I’m not meant to be the parent! I’m suppose to be the cool Uncle who spoils the kid!” Remus laughs, softly.

“You can still be that, but you have to help him, we have to help him.”

Sirius’ head starts to hurt now and he can’t think straight, at least Remus is here to help.

(X)

“Pads, I have to go out for a little bit, I have to go find Peter and tell him, I also need a change of clothes and Harry could use some as well, I’ll be back before you know,” Remus kisses Harry’s head before leaving out the front door.

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to play poker huh?” Sirius jokes as he shuts the front door, he takes Harry back into the living room and sets him down on the lounge.

Harry lifts his hand up and starts to suck on his fingers.

“That’s kinda disgusting, hold on I need to get a cloth, why am I talking to you like you understand me?” Sirius shakes his head and goes into the kitchen to grab a tea towel from one of the draws.

He can hear Harry babbling and squealing, it’s cute and Sirius smiles when he sees the little boy mouthing at the corner of a throw pillow.

“Now that’s really gross,” Sirius takes the pillow away and wipes at the drool on Harry’s mouth.

“Okay well that’s done, now what?”

Harry beats his fists down beside him and Sirius laughs and sits next to him, the man tries to remember what he saw Regulus do as a baby but then scraps that thought because him and his brothers childhoods weren’t exactly great.

“Do you like cartoons Haz?” Sirius flicks the telly on and changes it to the cartoon channel, Harry seems to get stuck into it and Sirius sighs in relief.

They watch tv until lunchtime when Harry gets grumbly and starts to fuss, so Sirius gives him a custard packet and feeds him then puts him down for an afternoon nap which Sirius lays down with him fully intending to leave once Harry fell asleep but falls asleep with him.

Sirius is woken up when the front door opens and he hears Remus talking.

“Moony?” Sirius mumbles, words thick on his tongue.

“Just me Padfoot, seems like you and Harry got along well,” Sirius sits up and looks down at the small child laying next to him.

“Yeah, watched some telly then fed him and finally put him down to rest, guess I fell asleep as well,” Sirius picks Harry up gently and lays him down on the lounge, pillow next to him so he doesn’t roll off.

Sirius sees a bunch of grocery bags and even a baby bag on the floor by the door.

“What’s all this?” Remus looks to the door.

“Well I got talking with a lady and she told me all the stuff I should get for Harry, I also stopped by the cottage and picked up all of Harry’s things,” Sirius nods and helps bring the groceries to the kitchen where he unpacks and puts away.

“Did you bring some of his toys? Cause I can only distract him with so much telly,” Remus nods and unzips the baby bag and pulls out a stuffed elephant.

After everything’s packed away and the two men have made a quick bite to eat they return to the living room where Harry’s just starting to stir.

Remus picks up the sleepy kid and coos at him and encourages him to wake up, Sirius thinks that Remus is practically a natural at this.

“Would you mind getting me Harry’s bag?” Sirius grabs the blue bag from the kitchen bench and brings it back to Remus.

Remus lays Harry down on his back and starts to undress him.

“Um Remus,” Sirius watches Remus pull a diaper out of the baby bag and shakes his head.

“You do realise that baby’s shit and piss right? It’s a thing,” Remus jabs.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Sirius can smell what’s going on from where he’s standing and he wants no part in it.

“Sirius Orion Black!” Sirius runs off into his small bathroom.

He takes to heaving over the sink and thinks, this is the worst thing he’s ever smelt in his life and he once was made to stick his nose into a pot of flobberworm manure on a dare.

Sirius is never going to get use to this.

(X) One Year and Four Months Old

“Okay either I’m stupid or this doesn’t go there, right?” Sirius asks as he looks at the manual again for the twelfth time.

Remus looks at the leg he’s holding then the frame that Sirius’ holding.

“I’m so confused, this muggle stuff is hard,” Sirius drops the frame and falls onto his back with a loud frustrated sigh.

“We should call someone, who do we know that has a kid?”

“How bout Marlene? Didn’t she just have a kid with that guy?” Remus provides.

“Oh shit yeah! Okay give me a sec, I’ll call her and ask if she knows how to put this contraption together.” Sirius sits up and crawls to his side table where his cell phone lays charging, he unhooks the cord and unlocks the screen, he dials Marlene’s number and waits for her to pick up.

 _“Sirius? What’s up?”_ Marlene answers.

“Oh shit hey, okay do you know how to put together a muggle cot?” Sirius looks at Moony and watches as his brows furrow trying to understand what goes where.

 _“Sirius? Did you have a kid? Holy shit who’s is it?”_ Probably should of explained before he asked.

“Marls, it’s just a cot for Harry,” Sirius runs a hand through his hair and waits.

 _“You got him? Sirius I heard about what happened, I’m so sorry, Lily was my best friend and by extension so was James,”_ The man almost forgets that people besides the Marauders would find out.

“It’s okay Marlene, I just need to know how to put the cot together,” Sirius doesn’t want to get into it with Marlene, not now at least.

 _“Uh yeah sure, what do you need help with?”_ Sirius crawls back over to the crib and puts his phone on the floor and puts it on speaker.

“Hi Marlene,” Remus mumbles as he drags his finger over a diagram from the booklet.

_“Remus? What are you doing at Sirius’?”_

“M’helping take care of Harry, Sirius is hopeless,” Marlene laughs and Sirius lets out a soft ‘hey’.

 _“Alright tell me what’s going on,”_ Remus explains what’s happened so far.

 _“Sounds like you need to flip the leg so that the smaller hole goes against the bottom of the frame,”_ Sirius stares at Remus, because they’re both stupid.

“You’re a life saver Marls!” Sirius almost wishes he could kiss her.

 _“No probs, call if you need anything else, and I mean anything guys,”_ Marlene says.

“We will,” Remus replies before hanging up.

“Okay well that makes a lot more sense now,” Sirius crawls back to his bed and sticks his hand between the frame and the mattress, he pulls out his wand and starts to flick the pieces into place.

A crib stands before them, Sirius nods at his own handiwork before replacing his wand.

“I’ll grab the mattress and you grab Harry,” Remus instructs, Sirius salutes mockingly and walks out into the lounge room where Harry is currently playing in his bouncer, giggling and pulling at the monkey that’s attached to one of the poles.

“Hey big boy, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus built your bed, let’s go take a look huh?” Sirius picks Harry up from the bouncer and takes him into his bedroom where Remus is laying down a baby blanket.

“Hey Harry,” Remus grabs Harry and kisses his head as he lowers the kid down into the crib.

Harry stares up at the men as if to ask what’s going on.

“It’s your new bed bud,” Sirius bends down, choosing to ignore the crack of his knees and wiggles a finger between one of the bars, Harry laughs and grabs the finger and shakes it.

“He’s happy now but I don’t think he’ll like it when it’s actually time for bed,” Remus admits, bending down as well and watching Harry through the bars.

“Nah, he’ll be alright, won’t you Haz?” Sirius withdraws his finger and stands back up, he picks up Harry and settles him on his side.

“I should probably feed him, and you should probably get back home, you deserve some down time or something,” Sirius walks out to the kitchen and sets Harry in his high chair that practically came made so it wasn’t a task to set up.

“You kicking me out?” Remus smiles at him.

“Yeah, I’ve got him I am a capable adult believe it or not, I’ll give you a call if I need you though,” Sirius goes to the fridge to grab the glass jar full of baby food, he grabs a plastic spoon and a rag.

The man places the things on the table part of the high chair and Harry immediately grabs the spoon, Sirius pulls his hair up and ties it back into a bun, last time Harry decided he’d put jelly custard into the tresses and it had taken Sirius an hour to get it out.

“Are you sure Sirius? I just worry,” Sirius glares at Remus.

“You worry that I’ll accidentally drop him or something?” Remus shakes his head.

“No I just worry, you know that,” Sirius puts the cloth over his shoulder and opens the jar of food, he takes the spoon back from Harry after a few ta’s.

He spoons at the mush and makes an aeroplane noise to encourage the small boy to open his mouth.

“Go home Remus, sleep, shower, have some you time if you know what I mean,” Sirius looks at Remus and waggles his eyebrows, Remus laughs and shakes his head.

“Okay you’ve convinced me, just if you need anything and I mean _anything_ Sirius, you call okay?” Sirius nods and scoops another spoonful of food before making train noises.

“I’ll see you when Moony,” Sirius wipes away food on Harry’s mouth and watches as Remus grabs his keys and wallet from the living room table.

“Bye Padfoot, bye Harry,” Remus waves at Harry and Sirius grabs his chubby hand and pretends to wave back.

How hard could this be?

(X) One Year and Four Months Old

“Moony, fuck you have to come over, I can’t get him to settle down he just won’t stop screaming,” Sirius sobs into the receiver.

 _“Sirius? Shit what’s the time?”_ Sirius’ eyes flick to his alarm clock.

“Like two in the morning, just hurry up and come over, I need you,” Sirius hangs up without hearing Remus’ response and goes back to Harry who’s bawling in his cot.

“Hey baby, it’s alright, what’s wrong huh?” Sirius picks Harry up and sways with him, kissing his head and patting his back to try and calm him down.

He walks the entire apartment five times before there’s a few knocks on his front door, Sirius throws open the door and Remus steps inside.

“You weren’t lying when you said he was screaming,” Remus shuts the door behind and then takes Harry from Sirius arms.

“He won’t stop, something’s wrong and I don’t know what, I hate that I can’t help him,” Sirius thinks he may cry.

“It’s alright Pads, calm down he’s probably freaking more because you’re freaking,” Remus jostles Harry lightly and strokes his back a couple of times.

Harry looks up at Remus with tears eyes and cries harder.

“Remus.”

“Hey Harry, hey sweetheart, you’re alright everything’s alright,” Remus kisses Harry’s head and takes him into Sirius’ room, the man follows.

Remus toes off his shoes and sits down on Sirius’ bed, back to the headboard.

“He might be teething Sirius, go grab me a wet washcloth and put a spoon in the freezer,” Sirius nods and tiredly walks out to the kitchen, he drops a spoon into the freezer then goes to the linen closet to grab a fresh washcloth, he takes it into the bathroom and runs it under the cold tap.

“Here, how’s this suppose to help?” Sirius asks when he walks back into his room with the cloth.

“It’ll help sooth his gums, assuming this is what I think it is,” Remus takes the cloth and folds the corner a little then puts it into Harry’s mouth mid scream.

Harry closes his mouth over the washcloth and suckles, tears and screams forgotten.

“How the hell did you guess that?” Sirius sits on the other side of Remus and sighs, he rubs a hand along Harry’s arm.

“That’s all it was, a guess, if I was wrong then I would of tried something else,” The men watch Harry suck on the cloth, his eyes slowly drooping with each draw.

“Bloody good guess I say,” Sirius lays down and Remus does the same, laying Harry between them.

The little boy falls asleep easily now and Sirius can feel himself falling as well.

“I’ll watch over him for a bit, you have a rest Pads, I’ll wake you if something changes,” Sirius nods tiredly, body getting ready to sleep.

“Night Re.”

(X) One Year and Five Months Old

Sirius is in the kitchen when he hears Remus yell for him, Sirius drops the knife in his hand and runs to the living room and almost falls over one of Harry’s block set.

“What? What?” Sirius skids around the lounge and assumes the worst until he says baby Harry trying to push himself off the ground.

“Sh sh, you’re gonna scare him,” Remus motions Sirius forwards and Sirius gets closer, he can’t believe his eyes.

Harry stands up and looks to the men in search of approval.

“Well done baby! Uncle Sirius is so proud of you darling!” Sirius rushes to say, he wants Hardy to know he’s proud.

“That’s right Harry, you’ve got it, cmon buddy,” Remus encourages.

Harry smiles and lets go of the side of the lounge, he swings his arms out in front of him and stumbles forwards. Remus and Sirius both shout and holler as their boy, because he’s become theirs, takes his first stumbling step.

“Good boy Harry!” Sirius grabs the boy when he starts to fall and spins him around.

“Sirius! Careful!” Sirius laughs and looks at Remus, he kisses him, a quick soft peck on the lips from happiness that Harry _just_ took his first step!

“Uh sorry, I’m just a little excited, got carried away you know?” Sirius explains when Remus stares at him like he’s grown two heads.

“Sure yeah, anyways,” Remus grabs Harry and kisses his chubby cheeks a bunch before telling him how proud he is.

Sirius walks back to the kitchen and leans against the bench, he smiles and touches his lips, his heart is thumping like crazy and his heads a little dizzy. Huh. Sirius shakes his head and goes back to cutting Harry’s fruit up.

(X) Two Years Old

Harry’s second birthday comes around way quicker than expected and Sirius decides to throw him a party, a small thing actually with only a few people attending.

“Hey Re? Do you know when Marlene’s getting here?” Sirius hangs up the last streamer before tucking his wand into his back pocket.

“In about half an hour, is the living room done?” Sirius pops his head into the kitchen and sees Remus icing Harry’s cake, a green dragon, the one that Harry likes from that tv show.

“Yeah all finished, cake looks great by the way,” Remus gives him the bird and Sirius laughs and dodges a whisk that’s thrown.

Sirius walks out to the living room where Harry’s toddling around picking up a few toys then dropping them for others.

“Hi Harry, hows everything going? You just playing with Ellie, that’s cool,” Sirius had been scared when Harry never spoke his first words, had been told by Marlene that babies usually start talking around six months, but later when he consulted a friend of his who dealt with trauma patients explained that due to Harry’s ‘trauma’ of seeing Lily pass has caused some type of muteness. Sirius doesn’t mind though, he knows Harry will speak when he’s ready and he and Remus will be ready when he does.

There’s a knock on the front door and Sirius flicks his wand at the deadbolt and knob, it opens and standing there is Dorcas and Mary with little Pansy Parkinson, who the two adopted after her birth parents surrendered her.

“Hey! Welcome!” Sirius picks Harry up and takes him over to the guests.

“Happy birthday Harry, Pansy won’t you say happy birthday?” Dorcas runs the back of her finger over Pansy’s rose flushed cheek.

“Happy bird day,” Pansy tries to say birthday but can quiet get her tongue around it.

They all coo at her before walking back into the centre of the living room, Dorcas sets Pansy down next to Harry and lets them play while she goes to find Sirius.

“I feel like it’s been forever Sirius, I miss you,” Mary hugs Sirius tight and playfully tugs his hair.

“Yeah, stuffs just been super busy since Harry came into my life, no more drinking and poker for me,” Sirius shrugs, he’s happier now though.

“Kids man, they’re such a gift,” That is something Sirius can agree with her on.

“I’d almost say you’re avoiding me Mary,” Remus calls out to her from the kitchen.

“I thought I’d let the wifey catch up with you first!” Mary calls back and Sirius can hear Remus and Dorcas laugh.

The two sit down on the lounge and watch the kids play and squabble when one has the toy the other wants. An hour and a half later Marlene shows up with a Muggle man named Christopher and their baby son CJ (Christopher Junior) and they drop the little one next to Harry and Pansy.

“Marlene my first love come here and give me a hug,” Marlene shakes her head and laughs but gives him a well overdue hug.

“Yes first love until you realised you were more into my brother then me,” Sirius smiles and breaks into a laugh as well, what can he say?

“Ah yes memories, anywho, introduce me to the love of your life,” Marlene pulls Chris forwards and introduces the two.

“So you’re the one who couldn’t put a crib together,” Sirius flush’s pink he’s sure.

“Uh yeah, guess my reputation proceeds me.”

There’s another knock on the door and Sirius knows this is the last set of guests they’re waiting for.

Alice and Frank Longbottom with their little boy Neville.

“Come in come in!” Sirius shouts, the doors unlocked anyways.

Alice squeals when she sees everyone and hurries to hug everyone while Frank sets Neville down with the rest of the kids.

“Alice, long time no see,” Sirius pulls the woman into a hug, sighing at her calming touch, something she’s always had.

Remus appears from the kitchen with Dorcas and everyone gets well acquainted again, after a few chats are had Sirius calls present time and sits behind Harry to help him open the gifts.

“Alright little buddy, we’re gonna open your gifts now,” Dorcas hands over their gift and Sirius lets Harry rip at the wrapping paper and finishes the rest when he loses interest.

Sirius pulls out a baby blanket that has different patches of different magical creatures.

“Wow, this is gorgeous you guys, holy moly,” Sirius shows Harry and keeps it away from his mouth and sticky fingers.

“I’m sure he’ll love it now and when he gets older,” Remus chimes in, coming to sit beside Sirius.

Marlene hands over a bag with crepe paper inside and Harry immediately wants the crepe to play with, inside is a set of robes and pretend wand.

“It’s never too early,” Marlene jokes, giggling when Harry sticks the wand into his mouth and chews on the plastic.

“Thanks Marls, he’ll love this,” Sirius gives Remus the robes and takes the box Frank gives him.

Harry manages to get the lid off and Sirius heart aches at the pictures inside, they’re all of James and Lily, even some of the Marauders with their other friends.

“Thank you,” Remus says, voice honey soft as he looks at a couple of photos.

“They’re for when Harry gets older, so he knows,” Sirius can’t thank them enough for the amazing gifts.

“Alright lets move on before I cry, you all make me too emotional,” There once was a time in Sirius’ life when he thought he’d be lonely and closed off but boy was he so very wrong.

After presents comes cake and photos, then some games for the little ones before it’s pack up time, Remus and Sirius thank everyone for coming and Sirius tells them all they should get together more often.

“Well that was a pretty smooth birthday if I do say so myself,” Sirius mentions as he flops down onto the lounge, mindful of Harry who’s asleep on the ground bundled up in his newest blanket.

“Yeah it went accordingly, it’s so good to see our friends again,” Remus sits next to him and sighs, he stretches limbs pop and crack as he settles into the plush cushions.

“I think Harry’s got it right, I might go for a nap myself,” Sirius yawns and leans further into the arm of the lounge.

“Mm yes I might go for a rest myself as well,” It’s quiet for a moment before Sirius hears Remus start to snore, his own eyes drop and he’s fallen asleep.

(X) Four Years Old

“Dada,” Sirius’ body freezes up at the sound, he turns to look at Harry who’s pushing blocks into the wrong hole on his toy.

“What did you just say?”

“Dada!” Harry babbles, and Sirius almost has a stroke, is sure he’s actually had a stroke.

“Remus!” Sirius’ voice raises and the man comes in from the bathroom, hands still wet from the sink.

“What? Is Harry okay? Why do you look like you’ve just seen a Dementor?” Sirius puts a finger to his lips in a hushing motion.

“Dada!” Harry shouts after a few beats.

“Oh,” Sirius nods as Remus comes closer, hands wiping on his sweater so he can pick the kid up.

“Dada! Dada! Dada!” Harry claps his hands happily and stretches his arms up for Remus to pick him up.

“He’s talking Sirius, he’s finally talking after two years,” Remus smiles and tries to get Harry to speak again but Sirius can’t get over the dad thing.

“I’m not his Dad Remus, I’m not playing Dad, I’m his Uncle, nothing more,” Sirius tells him, anger lacing through his tone.

“Who cares about what he’s saying Sirius! He’s talking, be happy!” Remus stares at him.

Sirius runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head, he grabs his wallet and keys from the front door bowl and takes off leaving the two behind as he goes for a long drive on his bike.

(X) Four Years Old

Remus stops coming over as much as he use to, there are moments where Remus doesn’t show up for a week at a time and Sirius hates what’s happening. Harry suffers, he wails for Remus and won’t stop until Sirius shows him photos of the man to calm.

Sirius is taping the last box in his kitchen before writing on it in marker to remind him this is the utensils box. He floats it’s out into the living room where Harry’s pretend talking on Sirius old phone, he’s talking to someone boy named Noah, most likely a make believe friend.

“Hey buddy are you finished eating your carrots?” Sirius asks as he walks out to the boy.

“Yes Daddy! All done!” Harry shows him his plastic baggy, carrot residue still on the inside but the sticks all gone.

“Good boy, can you go throw it in the bin?” Harry nods and stands from the floor where he was playing, he takes his rubbish and goes into the kitchen.

“You’re moving?” Sirius looks up and sees Remus standing at his open front door.

“It’s nice to see you too Remus,” Sirius grabs a box and stacks it onto another before picking them both up.

“Were you going to tell me?” Sirius shrugs.

“I mean you’re not around much lately so I didn’t think you’d care, Harry come on mate you gotta follow me,” Sirius waits for Harry to come to him.

“Hi Remus!” Harry shouts at the man and waves politely.

“Hi Harry, how are you?” Harry jumps into telling Remus all about how he’s been in the past three weeks that Remus hasn’t been around.

“C’mon Haz, we gotta pack the truck,” Sirius nods his head out the open door and Harry understands.

They all walk out to the truck and Sirius slides the boxes to the back.

“Where are you moving?” Remus asks.

“Harry why don’t you go play on the grass mate? Stay where I can see you,” Sirius suggests.

“Okay Daddy!” Harry runs off and stumbles a few times but gets there fine.

“We’re moving to a suburb, the apartment is just too small now, Harry needs his own room,” Remus shakes his head.

“Where Sirius?” Sirius sighs and reties his hair.

“Why do you care Remus? I mean you haven’t showed up here in three weeks and Harry keeps asking me why you aren’t coming back, what am I suppose to say to him?” Sirius yells.

“Oh what so you get to bloody run off when things get hard but as soon as I do it it’s not allowed? You can’t be this way Sirius, you left for two weeks after Harry calling you Dad!” Sirius shakes his head and pushes past Remus.

“Okay yeah, I screwed up but I readily admit that, you just up and left for no reason!” Remus flinches when Sirius raises his voice.

“I didn’t want to disappear like I did Pads, I’d never want to leave you or Harry, I had no choice.”

“Ah yes that’s rich, why can’t you tell me why you left?”

“Because I’m so emotionally invested in you and Harry that I almost thought for a second that we were a real family!” Remus shouts.

“And what’s so wrong with that Moony?”

(X) Five Years Old

Sirius kisses Harry’s scar a bunch off times before he starts to laugh and try to push him off.

“Okay okay! Stop Daddy!” Sirius pulls back and smiles, Harry scrunches his nose up but smiles back.

“Alright big boy, off to bed now, I’ll see you in the morning,” Harry nods and snuggles down into his bed, Sirius pulls his blanket up and tucks him in.

“Night Daddy,” Sirius flicks his nightlight on and closes the door over slightly.

“Night Harry,” Sirius walks down the hallway to the stairs and goes into the kitchen once he’s taken the flight down.

He grabs himself a tumbler and pours a finger of firewhisky into the glass, he knocks it back before pouring more.

“Isn’t this pathetic?” Sirius tells himself, he drinks his alcohol from the glass and instead of pouring it into the glass again he just drinks from the bottle.

Just as Sirius goes to settle himself down in the lounge room there’s a knock on the front door, his eyes flick to the wall clock, it’s seven at night. Standing Sirius takes his wand and holds it up in a defensive way, he opens the door and drops the wand and the glass bottle.

“Remus?” Remus is standing, brown sweater and moss green eyes, at his front door.

“Hi Padfoot,” Sirius stares at the man before him and notices his face has attracted more scars, making him look beautiful in a way he shouldn’t.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, I know sorry isn’t going to make up for everything I’ve done but I can’t keep pretending that I don’t want to be apart of yours and Harry’s life. I love that little boy and I can’t go without seeing him, I need him,” Remus pours out like he’s been keeping this in forever.

Sirius looks at the floor, his socks are wet and firewhiskey is everywhere.

“I need to clean this up, then we can talk,” Sirius gestures Remus inside.

The man steps over the glass and stands in the foyer, looking too big for the place really.

“Daddy?” Sirius looks up at the stairs, hiding behind the railing is Harry.

“Hey baby, it’s okay, Daddy just dropped a glass,” Sirius picks his wand up and cleans the mess.

“Remus?” He asks as he comes further down the stairs.

“Yeah buddy, it’s me. Look at you! You’ve grown so big!” Harry blushes and rubs into Remus’ open arms, crushing him in a hug.

“I missed you,” Harry whispers.

“I missed you too.”

“Well I think you should get back to bed Haz, you’ve got school tomorrow,” Sirius reminds him.

Harry lets go of Remus and says goodnight before running back upstairs. Sirius walks into the kitchen and Remus follows, he flips the kettle and out of habit grabs the blue tea pot from the cupboard under the oven.

“Do you want some tea Moony?”

“That would be nice, yes,” Sirius gets a sense of déjà vu.

He goes about making coffee and tea and when he finally settles down next to Remus he waits for the man to explain himself and he does, in great detail.

“I love that boy Sirius, I want to be in his life. I want to be in your life,” Sirius pushes away his mug and takes Remus’ teacup.

Sirius takes Remus’ hand and drags him upstairs to his bedroom, he undresses down to his briefs and waits for Remus to do the same. Once they’re both in the same state of undress Sirius takes them to the bed and lays down under the covers letting Remus curl around him effectively spooning him.

And if Harry finds them the next morning cuddling and murmuring sweet stuff to each other, then it’s true some things just work themselves out in the end.


End file.
